The Crush
by ClemmyClue102
Summary: Clementine has a crush on Nick and Sarah decides to give her some advise. Also Clem's 11 so the crushing is a one-sided thing. T for swearing.
1. The Crush

_**NEW FIC! It is finished, but it was so long I decided to split it into chapters.**_

_**Clementine has a crush on Nick and Sarah decides to give her some advise. Also Clem's 11 so the crushing is a one-sided thing.**_

_**ENJOY.**_

* * *

><p>Rebecca was sitting on the couch, rubbing over her belly as she hummed quietly to herself.<p>

Clementine slowly inched into the room, tapping the pregnant woman on the shoulder. Rebecca gave a small jump before turning around to face the girl. "Oh." She smiled. "How are you doing, Clem?"

"I'm okay..." Clementine returned the smile. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"You feeling alright, hon?" Rebecca asked, noticing the girl's nervous behavior.

"Yes." Clementine nodded. "Uh, Rebecca,"

"Yeah, Clem?"

"Do...Do you know how to spell "Nick"?" Clementine asked.

"Nick?" Rebecca questioned.

The girl nodded, face becoming pink as she hid her gaze from the woman.

"N-i-c-k." Rebecca answered. "Why?"

"No reason." Clementine shook her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Clem." Rebecca responded, although she was still confused about why the girl asked.

"N-i-c-k..." Clementine kept repeating as she made her way out of the room.

Rebecca smiled as she made a realization: Clementine had a crush.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Clem? Clem? Clementine, what are you doing?"<p>

Clementine gave a jump. Looking up over to her friend. "W-What? Oh. Sarah, when did you get here?" She asked.

"Umm...I've been here for the pass five minutes." Sarah answered. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to play go fish." She held up the cards, showing them to the girl. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing..." Clementine let out a sigh.

"Were you daydreaming?" Sarah questioned.

"No!" Clementine denied.

"It sounds less believable when you deny it so...strongly." Sarah said.

Clementine shrugged. "I wasn't."

"Okay...What were you writing?" Sarah asked.

"N-Nothing important." Clementine covered the paper with her hands.

"Let me see!" Sarah begged. "Please?"

"No." Clementine refused, keeping the paper covered.

"Come on..." Sarah pouted. "I thought we were friends."

"Well..." She thought for a few moments before giving in. "Okay." Clementine hesitantly moved her hand, fighting the urge to cover the paper again as Sarah leaned over her shoulder.

"It just says "Nick"." Sarah read, looking confused.

"Shh..." Clementine hushed.

"All you wrote is "Nick"." Sarah said again, unsure why she did that.

"I know. Shush, Sarah." Clementine begged.

"Why? What's so secretive about-" She cut herself off, eyes widening. "Oh..."

"What?" Clementine asked.

"You like Nick!" Sarah exclaimed, giddily.

"I do not!" Clementine quickly crumpled the paper up and tossed it to the side.

"Then why did you write his name so many times?" She asked.

"Write whose name?"

Clementine quickly whipped around at the sound of the voice. "N-Nick!"

"Yeah?"

"W-What are you doing here?" Clementine stuttered.

"Uh...I live here..." Nick joked before asking, "What were you two talkin 'bout?"

Sarah grinned. "We were just talking about-"

"Playing go fish!" Clementine cut in.

"Oh...Yeah. Wanna play?" Sarah asked with a smile.

Clem shoot the other girl a glare.

"Nah." Nick declined.

Clementine let out a sigh of relief, but Nick spoke again. "How about we play a different game?"

"Sure!" Sarah beamed, while Clementine bit back a groan.

"Actually...I'm a little tired." Clementine said. "I should probably get to bed soon."

"It's daylight." Nick pointed out.

Damn.

"I, uh...I have something to do..." Clementine said, inching towards the door.

Noticing the girl trying to make a break for it, Sarah grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving. "Please, Clem," Sarah sent her puppy dog eyes. "Just play one game."

"...Fine." Clementine sighed.

"So what are we playing?" Sarah asked, enthusiastically

"You girls know how to play 'bullshit'?" Nick asked.

Sarah gasped causing Clementine to roll her eyes.

"No..." Clementine answered.

"Okay." Nick smirked. "Here's how you play..."

* * *

><p>"Four sevens." Sarah said with a smile as she put down her cards.<p>

"No way!" Nick exclaimed. "I'm calling on you, Sarah."

"Do it then." Sarah urged.

"Bullshit!" Nick called.

With a smile, Sarah flipped over the cards she had just laid down.

"No! That wasn't fair." Nick complained.

Sarah giggled. "Shouldn't of called it, Nick."

"Pick up those cards!" Clementine laugh, clapping her hands as Nick groaned.

"Your turn, Nick." Sarah said.

"Okay. Three eights..." Nick muttered, placing his cards down.

"Bullshit!" Clementine cried.

"Excuse me?!" A loud voice interrupted.

Looking over to an angry Carlos, Clementine tried to explain herself. "I...I was just-"

"No." Carlos cut in, "I don't care what you were doing!"

"Dad, we were-" Sarah tried to help, but Carlos once again spoke before she could finish.

"I don't want to hear any excuses."

"Hey, we were just playing a game." Nick now tried to calm the situation.

"Just because she's upset doesn't give her the right to swear." Carlos shook his head. "I don't care if she was losing or-"

"No. The game is called 'bullshit'." Nick explained.

"Really?" Carlos asked in disbelief. Leave it to Nick to play such a game with children.

"Yeah." Nick nodded. "It's my fault. I asked them to play it with me."

With a sigh Carlos replied, "Just don't let it happen again."

"Don't worry. It won't." Nick assured.

Clementine felt a strange feeling in her chest. Nick was sticking up for her. He was saving her from the Carlos's wrath. 'My hero.' She thought.

* * *

><p>"Clem!" Sarah yelled.<p>

"Hm?!" Startled, Clem gave a small jump as she was pulled out of her thoughts. She turned to face the older girl. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked. "Your face is really red..."

"I...I'm fine." She looked around the room. "Where's Nick?"

"He had to use the bathroom." Sarah answered before cocking an eyebrow. "Why do you keep zoning out today?"

"I'm not..."

"You were." Sarah said. "Were you daydreaming again?" She asked.

"I was never daydreaming!" Clementine cried, crossing her arms.

"So you weren't thinking about your "boyfriend"?" She asked.

"He's not my boyfriend! I don't even like him that way." Clementine huffed.

"Like who?" Luke asked coming into the room.

"Hey, Luke!" Sarah greeted.

"Hey." Luke smiled, sitting next to the girls. "So what's this about a boyfriend?"

"Clem, has a crush." Sarah said.

Clementine's eyes widened before she shot Sarah an annoyed look. "I do not!"

"Really? On who?" Luke asked ignoring the eleven year old.

"I don't have any crush." Clementine repeated.

"Your cheeks are red." Luke pointed out.

"Are not." Clementine said.

"Are too." Luke laughed.

"Are not!" Clementine snapped.

"Are too!" Luke said again.

"Are noooot!" Clementine whined.

"Are tooooooo." Luke mimicked, laughing again.

"Luke, she doesn't want everyone to know." Sarah said.

"I won't tell anyone?" Luke said with a nod. "Who is he anyway?"

Sarah glanced over to the door, making sure Nick wasn't there. "It's-"

"Stop it!" Clementine said. "I don't even like him."

"You guys still wanna play?"

"Ah..." Clementine suddenly felt like her face was on fire. She hoped he didn't hear that?

"You okay?" Nick asked, cocking a brow.

"I'm fine!" She squeaked.

"So are we still playing?" Nick asked again.

"What are you playing?" Luke asked.

"'Bullshit'." Nick replied. "Wanna play?"

"Actually, Clem and I have something to do." Sarah said.

"We do?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah. We have to do that thing, remember?" Sarah said.

"What thing?" Clementine questioned.

"You know." Sarah grabbed her hand. "That thing."

Clementine, realizing what she was doing played along. "Oh right. That thing."

Sarah began tugging her out of the room. "Come on, Clem. Let's go."

Luke and Nick watched the two girls leave before Luke turned to face the other man. "Wanna play 'go fish'?" He asked causing Nick to groan.

* * *

><p>"Sarah what are you doing?" Clementine asked.<p>

"Sit down, Clem." Sarah ordered.

Confused as she was, Clementine did what she was told.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a serious question." Sarah said.

Clementine nodded. "Okay..."

"Do you like Nick?" Sarah asked her.

Clementine's cheeks were suddenly flushed again as she spoke. "Ew! N-No way!"

Raising an eyebrow Sarah asked, "Are you lying?"

"No...W-Why would I l-like Nick?" Clementine stammered.

"I don't know. Why would you like Nick?" Sarah smiled.

"I don't." Clementine said.

"But, your face gets really red when I say his name." Sarah teased.

"Does not."

"It does." Sarah giggled.

"I'm just...I got sunburn."

"If that's it, my dad can check it out for you." Sarah suggested.

"No thanks..." Clementine quickly shook her head. "I'm okay."

"So you don't like Nick?" Sarah asked.

"N-Nope." Clementine said.

"Who do you like?" Sarah asked.

"Nobody!" Clementine groaned.

"Oh..." Sarah mumbled. "I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, I guess so.." Clementine agreed.

"That's too bad..." Sarah shrugged, faking a sad look.

"What?"

"I was going to help you, but I guess you don't need any help." Sarah said, standing up.

"Wait...Sarah." Clementine called before the girl could walk away.

"Yes?" Sarah turned back to her.

"If...If someone d-did l-like someone else, how would they s-stop liking them?" Clementine asked.

"Hmmm...I don't know." Sarah replied. She didn't even know if that was possible. "Maybe you just like them forever."

"Is that why people get married?" Clementine asked.

"Probably." Sarah shrugged.

"Oh no..." Clementine muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sarah questioned.

"Sarah..." Clementine called.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you can help me?" Clementine asked, sounding desperate.

Sarah smiled. "I'll do my best."

"Alright...Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't." Sarah agreed.

"Promise?" Clementine asked.

"Pinky promise." Sarah said.

The two girls locked pinkies.

"Now, just answer this question."

"O-Okay..." Clementine nodded.

"Do you like Nick?" Sarah questioned again.

"..." Silence.

"Clem?" Sarah called.

Clementine hesitated for a moment before whispering a soft, "...Y-Yes."

* * *

><p>"You fucking suck, Luke." Nick said.<p>

"Rematch." Luke said back.

"No fucking way." Nick shook his head.

"C'moooon!" Luke whined.

"I beat you three times!" Nick shook his head. "I'm done." Putting the cards away Nick felt something underneath his foot. Looking down, he picked up a piece of paper. Uncrumpling it his eyes widened at the sight. "The fuck?"

"What is it?" Luke asked coming over.

"Why was someone writing my name so damn much?" Nick questioned as Luke glanced over his shoulder at the drawing.

"Aww...They drew hearts." Luke chuckled

"Who do you think it was?" Nick asked, clearly not amused.

Luke shrugged. "Beats me." He then smiled a little, "Reminds me of those 'do you like me' notes from elementary school."

"Don't talk about those." He looked at the note again. "Really, who the hell."

"It wasn't me, if that what your thinking." Luke joked.

Nick glared at him. "I'd be worried if it was."

"What are you boys going on about?" Rebecca asked, walking into the room.

"This?" He showed her the paper.

Rebecca took it and tease, "Aww...Did you make that?"

"No way." Nick snapped.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Rebecca said, smiling.

"Yeah. It's just someone crushing on you, Nick." Luke grinned as well.

"It'd be great to know who though." Nick sighed.

Rebecca smiled. "Sounds like you got a secret admirer."

And she was pretty sure she knew who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter coming soon!<strong>


	2. A Misunderstanding

_**Chapter 2: The Misunderstanding**_

_**ENJOY.**_

* * *

><p>"How do we know, for sure that it's a crush?" Clementine asked.<p>

"I'm not sure..." Sarah said. "Maybe we should ask someone." Sarah suggested.

"No!" Clementine cried. "We can't..."

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Because, Nick will find out." Clementine said.

"Fine. We won't ask anyone."

Clementine nodded.

"We'll just...keep it between us." Sarah added.

"Okay." Clementine smiled, thankful.

* * *

><p>"Hi Rebecca!" Sarah plopped down on the couch beside the woman, causing her to jump.<p>

"You scared me." Rebecca told her.

"Sorry." Sarah apologized.

"It's alright." Rebecca smiled. "How are you, Sarah?"

"I'm good..." Sarah smiled back. "Um Rebecca..." Sarah spoke, quietly.

"Yes?" Rebecca asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Sarah asked.

"Of course, hon." Rebecca nodded.

"How do you know if you like someone?" Sarah asked.

"If you like someone?" Rebecca repeated.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

"Well...It depends on what kind of like you talking about." Rebecca said.

"Uh...Like-like." Sarah responded.

"It's not just one thing there's a lot of things." Rebecca explained.

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters...You think about them a lot and you want to be around them." Rebecca said. "Can I ask who you have a crush on?" Rebecca asked.

"It's not me..." Sarah said.

"Who is it? I won't tell." Rebecca whispered.

"Umm..." Sarah quickly looked around, lowering her voice she answered. "It's Clem."

"Aww..." Rebecca gave a small smile. "Who does she like?"

"She has a crush on Nick." Sarah answered.

"Nick...?" Rebecca's smile grew larger. "I thought so."

"You knew?" Sarah asked surprised.

"I had my suspicions." Rebecca said. "So she really has a crush on him?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "She keeps getting all red and shy around him."

"That's so adorable." Rebecca squealed.

"Shh...I told her I wouldn't tell anybody." Sarah shushed the woman.

"...This secret is safe with me." Rebecca said.

"Is there anything else about crushes?" Sarah asked.

"Hmmm..." Rebecca thought for a moment. "Well, you might daydream about them. You could feel excited and anxious or embarrassed or even nervous."

Sarah cocked her head to the side. "Why would you feel nervous?"

"Not like a scared nervous." Rebecca replied, wondering how she should explain it.

"Oh...What do you mean then?" Sarah asked.

"Like you start blushing when you talk to them or giggling." Rebecca said. "It's more like a self-conscious feeling than a scared feeling."

"Oh. Okay." Sarah nodded. "What else?"

"You talk about them a lot...You might not say their name, but maybe you write about them."

"Like how Clementine was repeatedly writing Nick's name?"

"Did she crumble it up?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah." Sarah replied.

Rebecca smiled, shaking her head a bit. "Thought so."

"So...What about love?"

"Love..."

"Yeah." Sarah continued, "How do you tell if you're in love?"

"Love is a totally different thing." Rebecca paused for a minute before speaking. "When you see the person you love, you can't help but feel warm inside. They mean the world to you and you would do anything for them. You feel comfortable around that person, you can be yourself around them because they just accept you other wholeheartedly." She smiled.

Sarah was sure she was thinking about Alvin.

Rebecca continued. "Whenever you fight, it hurts. And you can't imagine life without them. That's love."

That made her wonder, "How can you tell the difference between love and a crush?"

"When you find the person you love you'll know. You just feel it." Rebecca answered, not knowing any better way to explain it.

"Okay...Thanks Rebecca." Sarah beamed.

"Sarah," Came another voice. Rebecca and Sarah turned to see Clementine, holding a book in her hands. "Will you read this to me?"

"Hey, Clem." Rebecca said. "How are you?"

"Uh...fine...?" Clementine answered.

Rebecca gave a giggle and Clementine sent Sarah a confused glance as the girl started to fidget in place.

"Well, I'll leave you two girls alone." Rebecca giggled, walking out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Clementine asked.

"I...I don't know..." Sarah stuttered.

Not buying it, Clementine spoke again, "Sarah-"

"Hey." Sarah held out her hand. "Let me see that book."

"Okay." Clementine handed it to her.

"Here." She patted the spot on the couch next to her. "I'll read it to you."

Clementine agreed, dropping the subject much to Sarah's relief.

* * *

><p>"Sarah? Are you awake?" Clementine asked, tapping the girl.<p>

"Yeah?" Sarah mumbled, sleepily.

"What were you and Rebecca talking about earlier?" Clementine asked.

"N-Nothing..." Sarah replied, nervously.

"Then why was Rebecca acting so strangely?" Clementine questioned.

Sarah didn't reply.

"Sarah?" Clementine called.

"Clem...I have to tell you something..." Sarah said. "Don't be mad." She practically begged.

"What happened?" Clementine asked, sounding worried.

Sarah let out a breath. "I...I may have told Rebecca about your crush..."

"Why would you do that?!" Clementine shot up straight in the bed.

"Clem-" Sarah tried to calm the girl.

"Why?!" Clementine demanded again.

"I...I'm sorry." Sarah stammered.

"You promised you wouldn't tell. You pinky swore." Clementine turned away from her friend, blinking back tears. She didn't want anyone to know.

"Clementine, I'm sorry." Sarah apologized before trying to explain herself. "I thought she could help..."

"I don't care. You promised not to tell ANYONE!" Clementine snapped.

"Clem..."

"You're a liar, Sarah." Clementine cried, ignoring the other girl.

It hurt to hear her say that. Sarah looked down. "I...I was just trying to help."

"I don't need her help and I don't need your help either. Just...Leave me alone."

Clementine ran from the room.

Sarah lay back down holding back tears. She didn't mean to make the girl angry...She had only wanted to help her. She'd have to apologize later, but right now she knew it would probably be best to give the girl some space.

* * *

><p>As Clementine exited the room, she bumped into Nick who was coming out of the bathroom.<p>

"Clem?" Nick called.

"What?!" The girl snapped at him.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked noticing how upset the girl was.

"Nothing." The girl stomped away, he quickly followed her.

Catching up, he grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking. "What happened."

"Leave me alone, Nick." She tried to tug away, tears filling her eyes as she faced her crush. He would find out she liked him. And he would hate her. She just knew it.

"It's okay." He knelt down, pulling her into a hug.

Clementine froze, face going red. "N-Nick...?"

"Just calm down." He stroked her hair, which helped to calm the girl a bit.

After a moment's hesitation she lay her head on his shoulder, accepting his hug, and enjoying it.

She was a little upset when he pulled away, but that feeling quickly subsided when he took her hand and led her down the hall.

He sat her on his bed and turned to face her. "What happened?"

"...Sarah..." Clementine muttered.

"What did Sarah do?" Nick asked.

"She...made me mad." Clementine said.

"How?"

"She's...She's such a tattle-tale!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Did she get you in trouble, Clem?" Nick asked.

Clementine shook her head. "No."

"Then, what did she do?"

"She broke our promise." Clementine said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Broke your promise?" Nick chuckled.

"Yeah." Clementine glared at him. "It's not funny."

"Sorry. Sorry." Nick said, holding back his laughs.

"It was a pinky promise. Those are supposed to be forever!" Clementine exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Calm down kid." Nick soothed, rubbing her back. "What was it about anyway?"

Clementine's eyes suddenly grow wide. "N-Nothing." She stuttered, turning away from him as he face felt like it was on fire.

"Clementine,"

"I'm tired!" She announced, cutting him off. She laid herself down on the bed.

"Hey!" Nick cried, "You're not taking my bed. Go sleep with Sarah."

"I don't want to sleep with her. She made me mad." Clementine refused, pulling the covers over herself.

"Well, go sleep with Rebecca or something." Nick pleaded.

"Alvin's in there." Clementine pointed out.

Nick groaned, exasperated. "Then go somewhere else."

"Where?" Clementine asked.

"Somewhere." Nick said. "I don't care. Just give me back my bed."

"But I'm comfy here!" Clementine whined, closing her eyes.

"Get up." Nick ordered.

"No." Clementine shook her head, refusing to move.

"Clem!" He called, annoyed.

"No." Clementine repeated.

"Clementine," Nick growled.

"Go away!" Clementine yelled, pulling the blanket over her head.

"It's MY room." Nick reminded.

"I don't care. Would you be quiet already?" Clementine replied.

Nick huffed, crossing his arms. The kid had some nerve to tell him to be quiet and the little brat had just stolen his bed away from him. "Move over."

"Why?" Clementine asked.

"I wanna go to bed."

"G-Go sleep downstairs." Clementine commanded.

"Hey kid, you remember whose bed it is?"

"Okay. Fine..." Clementine puffed out.

He laid down, noticing the girl had shifted so that she was on the edge of the bed. "You can actually lay on the bed, Clementine." He smirked and teased, "I'm not gonna bite ya."

"I...I'm fine!" Clementine squeaked.

"Come on, Clem. You're gonna fall." He grabbed her tugging her onto the bed.

"N-No!" She yanked away quickly, hoping off the bed. "You can have the bed..."

"Huh?"

"I-I'll just take the floor..." Clementine uttered.

Puzzled by girl's decision, Nick gently addressed her, "Clem," He spoke, wanting to ask why the sudden change.

Clementine voiced loudly, ignoring the man. "Goodnight!"

He was unsure of her attitude change but he still replied with a, "Fine...Suit yourself." before turning his back to her and closing his eyes.

If she wanted to sleep on the ground, she could be his guest.

* * *

><p>First thing he felt when he woke was cold. He looked out the window, it was still dark out. He looked over to the corner, spotting Clem<p>

Poor thing barely didn't have a blanket. The kid was probably freezing.

Standing up, he made his way over to her a gave her a small nudge. "Clem?"

"Mmm..."

"Clementine, get up." He directed, nudging the child again."

"Don't wanna." Clementine batted him away, curling up into a ball.

If he let her stay where she was she'd catch a cold. And he would probably get blamed for letting her sleep on the floor.

Letting out a sigh, he scooped the child up into his arms. He could have carried her to Sarah's room, but he was too lazy to make the trip. Instead, he laid her in his own bed. He just hoped the kid didn't roll too much.

Crawling in beside her, he pulled the blanket over both of them.

Satisfied that she wouldn't be cold anymore, he closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep, only to snap them open again when he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist.

"The hell?" He pulled her arms from him and gave her a small shove. "Get off."

"Stooop." She mumbled.

"You're on me kid." He pushed her away. "Scoot."

He gave her another push and she responded with another whine.

Sighing, he laid back down once again letting his eyes fall shut, when he felt the arms wrap around him again. "Knock it off, kid!"

"Stop it!"

"You stop hugging me!" He was sure she didn't hear him. The kid was out of it. Half-asleep. He wondered if this is what Sarah went through every night.

After succeeding in escaping from the child's grasped a second time he move as far away from her as possible without falling off the bed. The girl turned her back to him. And he let out a relieved breathe, closing his eyes. He managed to drift off for a few minutes before feeling something warm against his back..."God dammit!"

It was going to be one long fucking night.


	3. The Hug

**_Chapter 3: The Hug_**

**_ENJOY._**

* * *

><p>Clementine blinked opened her eyes, groaning at the ray of blinding sunlight that streamed through the window. She gave a yarn.<p>

Her mind felt fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream being chased away by the realisation that she was awake again. It was a nice dream, Nick was there. Any dream with Nick was nice. In the dream, the two held hands and had gotten married. It was wonderful.

Clementine let out a sigh, throwing the blanket off her tiny body. She sat up. Her heart nearly jumped from her chest as she set eyes on Nick who was sitting at the edge of the bed. She had forgotten she slept in his room.

She scooted over to him. "Nick?"

"Mornin'." Nick said.

"G-Good morning..." Clementine sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "How long were you awake?"

"Barely got any sleep." Nick answered.

Clementine furrowed her brow, "Why?"

"You kept hugging me all night." He was lying. He had a good sleep. After about ten times of trying to get her to stop cuddling him, he gave up and just allowed the girl to do as she pleased, eventually drifting off beside her.

Clementine's face went bright red.

"No hard feelings, Clem." He patted the girl on the head, and she became more flustered.

"You okay kid?" He asked.

Clementine nodded. "Y-Yes."

"You're really red." Nick said.

Clementine's face went redder and she felt like she would die from embarrassment.

"I'm fine...I'm going to go...find Sarah!" With that she ran from the room leaving Nick puzzled.

* * *

><p>"Sarah! Sarah, wake up!"<p>

Feeling a weight on top of her, Sarah opened her eyes. "Clem?"

"Wake up, Sarah!" Clementine gave the girl a shake. "I need your help."

"With what?" Sarah moaned, rolling over, knocking Clementine off her in the process.

"...Nick." Clementine responded.

"But I thought you didn't want my help anymore." Sarah said.

"I...I didn't mean that Sarah. I was just upset." Clementine said. "Please? I NEED your help."

"Okay...I'll help you." Sarah pushed herself up. "What happened?"

Clementine looked absolutely mortified as she answered..."I hugged Nick."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Sarah asked.<p>

"Nick told me, I was hugging him in my sleep." Clementine told her, face burning with embarrassment.

"That's new...You've never done that before..." Sarah rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "You must really love Nick!"

"Don't say that, Sarah." Clementine begged eyes wide. A crush was one thing, love you be a lot worse. "Please don't say that."

"I'll help you."

Clementine let out a sound of relief. "Thanks, Sarah."

"First we have to figure out if it's a crush on not." Sarah declared.

"How are we gonna do that?" Clementine asked.

"Well, I have to ask you few more questions." Sarah returned.

"Alright."

"And you," Sarah spoke in a stern tone. "Have to swear to tell the truth."

"...I...I guess." Clementine gave in, feeling reluctant.

"Let's get started then!" Sarah beamed.

Clementine let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>"So...How often do you daydream about him?" Sarah asked.<p>

"I don't..." Clementine denied, looking down.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You have to answer everything honestly, remember?"

"O..Okay." Clementine sighed, keeping her gaze down. "A-A lot."

"Do you think about him all the time?" Sarah continued to question the girl.

"Not all the time, but...sometimes." Clementine answered honestly.

"I'll take that as a most of the time." Sarah said.

Clementine nodded. "...Yeah."

"Okay." Sarah giggled.

Clementine pouted, "It's not funny."

"Sorry, sorry." She laughed, before asking the next question. "Does your heart stop when he looks at you?"

"No. Wouldn't I die if my heart stopped beating?" Clementine asked raising a brow. That was a dumb question.

"It's just a saying...but okay." Sarah shrugged. "Do you get butterflies when you think about him?"

"Butterflies?" Clementine didn't understand why Sarah kept asking such strange questions. How can she feel butterflies.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, like in your stomach."

"I don't know what that means." Clementine admitted.

Sarah shook her head. "Okay, skip that one...Do you get happy around him?"

"I don't know..." Clementine thought for a moment before speaking, "No. I get really nervous. I don't know why... I just...don't know what to say around him."

Rebecca had mentioned getting nervous. "Those are the butterflies I was talking about."

"...I don't get it." Clementine said flatly.

"Whatever. Last question." Sarah continued. "Do you like him."

"...Yes." Clementine was blushing again.

"Like-Like." Sarah added.

"I'm...not sure."

"Clem..." Sarah warned.

"Okay. Yes. Yes. I like Nick! I like him a lot!" She cried. She did like him. She hoped this wouldn't last forever. She hated this feeling. Love was such a complicated thing.

"You like Nick?!"

"Luke?!"

"I...We were just... Just s-shut up!" Clementine stuttered, hiding her face from the man so he couldn't see her blush. "I don't like anyone."

Luke raised a brow, "But you just said-"

"Luke, be quiet." Sarah ordered, cutting Luke off mid-sentence. "Come in and shut the door."

"Okay..." He did as the girl ordered. Surprised that Sarah was taking charge of something.

"This is top-secret." Sarah told him. "Now that you know, you can't tell anyone."

"Sure thing. My lips are sealed." He nodded, happy that they were letting him in on the secret.

Sarah nodded. "Good." She turned back to Clementine as Luke took a seat beside them. "Okay, Clem,"

"Yes?"

"Now that you admitted the truth about your crush, I think you should tell Nick." Sarah said.

"What?" Clementine's jaw dropped in shock. "No way!" She shook her head.

"Why not?" She crossed her arms.

"I...I just can't!" Clementine replied.

"What if you indirectly tell him?" Luke suggested.

"What does that mean?" Clementine asked.

"Like secretly." Luke said.

"How am I gonna do that?"

"I don't know..." Luke said.

"Great. Big help Luke." Clementine rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any plan?" Luke shot back.

"You're the one who suggested it." Clementine said.

"Luke, go get some paper." Sarah spoke, stopping the two from arguing.

"Paper?"

"Yes."

"Why me?" Luke complained.

"Just go. Hurry up." Sarah commanded.

"...Fiiiine." Luke whined, leaving to do as she said.

"What are we doing?" Clementine asked.

"Just wait."

As if on cue, Luke entered the room, handing Sarah the paper. "Here."

"Thanks, Luke." Sarah turned to Clementine. "What about a love note?"

"A love note?"

"Yeah. You could write him a love letter."

"But...I don't want him to know." Clementine reminded.

"When I was in school if we like a boy we would give him a love note without our name written." Sarah said.

"A secret admirer note?" Luke piped in.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "If you don't put your name, he won't know who it's from."

"I can agree to that..." Clementine said. "But what should I write?"

"Don't worry. I know exactly what you should write." Luke spoke.  
>Sarah gave him a suspicious look, wondering what he was up to.<p>

* * *

><p>"Done!" Clementine cried happily.<p>

"Good." Sarah smiled.

"Lemme see." Luke said.

She hesitantly handed him the paper.

Luke scanned it over.

"How is it?" Clementine asked nervously.

Trying his best not to laugh, Luke spoke. "It's really g-good."

"Really?" Clementine smiled.

"Yeah, Clem." He gave her a pat on her head and the girl beamed up at him.

"Want to see my journal?" She asked.

"I'd love to, Clem."

"One second..." Reaching under the bed, Clem pulled out a book. Accepting it into his hands, Luke looked it over.

"Now put the letter in Nick's room. And leave it there." Sarah said.

"Yeah, put it on his bed so he can see it." Luke added. This was going to be too good.

* * *

><p>Nick tiredly trudged into his room. Throwing his sheets back he caught sight on some note-book paper.<p>

Picking the paper up he read it over.

_Dear Nick,_

_I like you._

_I think you're really cool and smart...and maybe a little cute._

_You're so wonderful. And I think about you a lot. And I really care about you because really really like you._

_No...I love you!_

_P.S. I want to marry you. Cause I really really love you._

_LOVE, Your secret admirer._

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

This letter was creepy as hell. He wouldn't be able to sleep after reading that without having nightmare. He cringed as he read it over again. Someone really wanted to marry him and he had no idea who it was. It was too weird.

Balling up the letter, he tossed it into the trash before making his way out of the room. He'd have to put a stop to this. But for now, he needed some air.

* * *

><p>"Sarah!" Clementine called. "Sarah, wake up!"<p>

"I'm awake..." Sarah groaned. "What's wrong?"

"When is he going to write back?" She was eager to get a letter back from her crush.

When Sarah didn't answer Clementine gave her shake. "Sarah..."

"Yeees?" Sarah asked, sleepily.

"When's Nick gonna write me back?"

"I dunno...He probably won't." She muttered, keeping her eyes closed.

"What do you mean?!" Clementine gasped.

"Go to sleep, Clem." Sarah said, turning her back to the girl. "You're gonna get us in trouble."

Speaking quieter Clem asked, "Why won't he write back?"

"You gave him a secret admirer note. He won't know who wrote it." Sarah grumbled.

"Oh...Right..."

"Yeah." Sarah muttered, trying to go back to sleep.

"...Sarah?" Clementine called again.

"What?" Sarah groaned.

"How will I know if he likes me back?" Clementine asked.

Sarah let out a sigh, Clementine was going to let her get any sleep tonight. This crush was wearing her out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review guys!<strong>_


	4. Confronting

**_Chapter 4: Confronting_**

**_ENJOY._**

* * *

><p>"Sarah! You look exhausted, hon." Rebecca said, voice full of concern.<p>

"Clem is killing me!" Sarah exclaimed, falling onto the couch.

Clementine was upstairs fast asleep, having stayed up all night, writing Nick's name in her journal.

"What? Rebecca asked, shocked.

"She has a crazy crush on Nick!"

"I figured." And she found it to be pretty amusing.

"She stayed up all night writing about him." Sarah huffed, feeling a bit jealous. Nick was stealing her best friend away. "It's getting annoying." The girl complained.

"It's cute, Sarah. There aren't any guys around that are her age."

"I know that. It's just...weird. She's been acting so...different." Sarah sighed. "We don't even play anymore. Everything's about Nick. Nick "this", Nick "that"."

Sensing Sarah jealously Rebecca spoke. "She'll get over it." Rebecca offered the teen a reassuring smile. "That's the thing about crushes. They don't last forever."

"She wrote him a secret admirer note." Sarah added.

"Did he read it?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything." She sure wished he would. So Clem's crush would end already.

* * *

><p>It was Sarah? He heard her talking to Rebecca. Something about him. He could only grasp a few words out of it, but he was certain he heard his name. That, and something about a crush.<p>

It made sense. Whenever her and Clem were together she'd start giggling and whispering. It had to be her.

He wanted to tell her that she was just a kid, but how the hell was he supposed to do that without breaking the poor kid's heart?

He sighed, telling himself it had to be done.

* * *

><p>"Sarah...Can I talk to you?" Nick approached the girl.<p>

"Sure." She grinned, looking him over.

"Let me get straight to the point." Nick started.

"Okay?"

Nick sighed asking, point-blank, "Did you write those notes?"

Her eyebrows pulled together and she tilted her head slightly. "What notes?"

Was she playing dumb? Nick wondered, but answered her question nonetheless. "The...Love letters." He sighed, embarrassed just talking about it.

"What?"

"I heard you talking to Rebecca..." He admitted. "Sarah...I just...You're just a kid, Sarah...I can't-"

"You think I...No! No way! I didn't write those." Sarah said, nose wrinkling in disgust.

"You didn't?"

"No. You're like a brother to me." She answered. Then again that didn't matter. Nick treated Clem as a little sister, but she still ended up falling in 'love' with him. Sarah didn't understand why, though.

"Do you know who did?" Nick asked.

Now was her chance...She could tell him about her friends crush. Let the cat out of the bag and have it all be over with. "I..." She trailed off. She couldn't do that to Clem. "I'm not sure." She lied.

Nick sighed. "Okay. Thanks anyway, I guess."

She felt bad for lying, but she couldn't betray her friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are awesome. <em>**

**_And, people making request, I'm taking note of them and yes, I will write them. Thanks! _**


	5. Compatibility

_**Chapter 5: Compatibility**_

_**ENJOY. **_

* * *

><p>"Clementine, take a seat, please."<p>

Clementine raised a brow. "Sarah, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to test your compatibility." Sarah said, waiting for Clementine to take a seat.

"Compatibility?" Love brought some many interesting words along with it. "What?"

"If you two would make a good couple."

"C-Couple." Clementine felt her face go red at the words. "L-Like dating?!"

"Yep!" Sarah exclaimed, motioning to the chair next to her. "Sit."

"O-Okay."

"Here. Write your name and write Nicolas next to it."

Clementine did as told. "Sarah..."

"Hm?"

"How do you spell, Nicolas?"

Sarah held her hand out to the baffled little girl."...I'll write it."

"Thanks." Clementine handed her the pencil, watching over the older girl's shoulder.

"Okay. Now I'll write "true love"." Sarah walked Clementine through her actions.

"Mm-hm."

"Now you have to count how many letters from "true love" are in you and his name."

"Got it." Clementine began counting. "Five and...one, two...three. Five and three!"

"Then we'll put it together." Sarah said. "If you put five next to three, it makes fifty-three. So your percentage is fifty-three."

"What does that mean?"

"It's about half of 100." Sarah replied.

Clementine was still confused. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Seeing the girl's puzzled expression, Sarah spoke again, "Let's try another game."

"Okay." Clementine agreed.

"This one's called "Flames"." Sarah said.

Clementine nodded, eagerly.

And Sarah began to tell her the rules. "F is for Friendship, L's for Love, A is Acquaintances."

"What?" Clementine asked.  
>"You don't know each other too well."<p>

"I do know Nick."

Sarah slapped a palm on her face. "As I was saying... M is for Marriage."

"Oooh...I want that one." She chuckled nervously, when Sarah sent her a weird look for interrupting, "Continue..."

"E is for Enemies."

'No thanks' She thought. She definitely did not want that one.

"And S is for soul-mates!" Sarah smiled brightly, bringing a hand to her heart.

"Okay..." She wasn't quite sure what a soul-mate was, but she didn't care. She just hoped she didn't get enemies.

"Write both your names again."

"Uh-huh."

"Now write "Flames"." Sarah instructed before spelling out, "F-l-a-m-e-s."

"I knew how to spell it." Clementine said.

"Sure you did." Sarah ignored the girl's pout. "Count how many letters from flames are in your names."

"Three in Nick's and five in mine."

"Now add three and five."

"Eight..." Clementine counted on her fingers.

"Right. Count that out on "flames", go back to the F when you get to six."

"Mm-hm." Clementine did as she was told. "Sarah what's "L" again?"

Sarah gasped. "Oh my Gosh!" She was shocked. But maybe now, Clem would tell Nick how she felt, and all this would finally end.

"What?" She sure hoped it wasn't bad.

"That means a relationship possible." Sarah squealed.

"Really?" Clementine asked, excitedly.

"Yes! You got 'LOVE'!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I did?" Clementine's eyes widened.

"Yes, Clem! And you're fifty-three percent compatible!" Sarah reminded. "You better make your move, Clem."

"What should I do?"

"Find out his type." Sarah said.

"How?"

"Get close to him. You have to spend some quality time with him if you're gonna have a shot at being his girlfriend."

"G-Girlfriend..." Clementine blushed.

It was great having Sarah around to guide her through this crush stuff. If it wasn't for her, Clementine would be completely lost.

* * *

><p>Clementine entered the living room. Spotting Nick she beamed and made her way over to him. He was sitting on the couch and from the looks of it he hadn't noticed her presence yet. The girl took a seat beside him. She wanted to make her "move" as soon as possible.<p>

"Hey." Nick greeted, looking over to her.

"Hi Nick." Clementine smiled brightly as she sat next to the man.

It was quiet. The two just sat there enjoying the silence. Clementine watching Nick as the man sat with his eyes closed. Reaching out her small hand she began petting his hair. Nick's eyes shot open and he batted her hand away. The girl gave a pout and reach out again, rubbing his hair.

"What are you doing, Clem?" He asked.

"Rubbing you hair." Clementine giggled.

"Could you stop?"

"Why?" Clementine pouted, reaching her hand out again.

"Could you PLEASE stop." He gritted out.

"Don't you like it?" She asked. "You did it for me, so I was doing it for you."

"No thanks, Clem." He shifted away from her, but she only moved closer, taking his hand in hers. He pulled away. "Knock it off, kid."

Clementine gave a shrug and just sat beside him, placing her hands in her lap. "Nick,"

"What?"

"What kind of girls do you like?

"W-What?"

"What kind of girls do you like?" Clementine repeated.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I just want to know." She said. "So...Do you like fat ones? Skinny ones? Or..."

With a sigh, Nick decided to tune the kid out. Hoping that she'd just leave him be. That wasn't the case.

"Hey...Nick!? Are you even listening to me?" Clementine asked, shaking him roughly.

"Yeah." That was a lie. He wasn't.

"So what kind of girls do you like?" The kid asked for a third time.

"Clem...I'm sure you have something better to do than bug me?"

"No...I like being with you Nick." She hugged him.

Nick groaned. Why was she being so clingy today? "Let go."

"But you feel nice." She squeeze tighter.

"Clem, I think I hear Sarah calling you."

"Really?" Clementine straightened up, still hugging him.

"Yeah. Better go see what she wants."

"Ugh...What does she want?" Clementine mumbled, releasing Nick she stood up. "I'll be back...Stay right here."

"Don't worry. I will." NOT! As soon as the girl left the room Nick took it as his chance to escape before she got back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I meant to post this earlier, but I got really caught up with school and dance, so...sorry about that.<strong>_


	6. The Missing Journal

_**Chapter 6: The Missing Journal**_

_**ENJOY.**_

* * *

><p>"Sarah..."<p>

"Yes?"

"Have you seen my journal."

"No. Sorry."

"I can't find it anywhere."

"I haven't seen it. Sorry, Clem.

"I have no idea where it could be." Clementine said, trying not to panic. "Do you think Nick found it?"

"Doubt it." Sarah answered, tiredly. "I'll help you look for it tomorrow."

"Promise."

"Pinky swear." She held out her pinky. Clementine did the same. "I'm sure it'll turn up." Sarah reassured, giving the girl a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nick. Did you ever figure out who the secret admirer is?"<p>

"Nope. I can figure it out for the life of me." Nick sighed, "It's creepy as hell."

"Some kid who live here before probably just had a crush on someone named Nick." Luke said.

"That would be a huge coincidence." Nick disagreed with a shake of the head.

"Yeah..." Luke chuckled. "You might wanna check this out, then."

Luke showed him a journal with drawings in it, there were all kinds of hearts with his name in it and drawings of people holding hands and getting married.

Nick quickly closed the book, feeling creeped out. "The hell?!" Nick asked, eyes widen. "Someone wants to marry me!"

Luke started laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"No. It's not. It's hilarious."

"This is really creeping me out, man."

Luke grinned, it was really fun to fuck with him.

* * *

><p>"Where'd you get that?" Sarah questioned, noticing the familiar journal in the man's arm.<p>

"From your room." Luke said truthfully.

"Clementine was looking for it." She told him.

"I was just have a little fun with Nick."

Sarah gave a knowing grin and giggled. "Well, can I have it back now?"

"If I can steal it again later." Luke said.

"That's not up to me." Sarah shrugged.

"I'm done with it anyway." He handed it to her.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Sarah, I found my journal!" Clementine beamed, holding it up.<p>

"Where was it?" Sarah asked, although she had known.

"It was here the entire time." She looked through it, satisfied that everything was in tact. "I don't know how I missed it."

Sarah would be sure to inform Luke of anything new Clementine would happen to draw.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This one is pretty short. It's basically just Luke teasing Nick. But next chapter is coming soon. And this fic is almost over. Oohh! You're halfway there!<strong>_


	7. Card game

_**Chapter 7: Card game**_

_**ENJOY.**_

* * *

><p>These notes were creepy as hell and Nick couldn't figure out who was writing them. There was also that small chance that Luke was right, and someone who live in the cabin before had written all those creepy notes, but Nick strongly doubted it.<br>Luke and Rebecca were always showing him the creepy drawings they had found and talking about how "cute" they were. They weren't cute. They were freaking him out!

Clementine's strange behavior wasn't helping either. Ever since that day she slept in his room the little girl was always trying to hold his hand or touch his hair. It was embarrassing.

Clementine would often strike up conversation with him, but it would usually lead to her asking about any girls Nick used to like. Nick didn't know why she did this, maybe the girl thought it was funny when he would get nervous or tongue-tied.

The kid was like a tick that he couldn't get rid of.

Clementine loved being around Nick. And Sarah said they were compatible and she should spend quality time with him. So that's what she was doing.

"Let go." Nick order yanking his hand from the girl's grasp. The girl pouted.

"You two getting along?" Luke laughed.

"Shut up, Luke." Nick snapped, yank away from Clem again. "Stop touching me!"

"Why are you being mean to me?" Clementine whimpered, sadly.

"Why are you trying to hold my hand?!" Nick shot back.

"Umm...Because I want to." She shrugged, looking at the ground. She felt hurt that he yelled at her.

Seeing the sad look on her face, Nick knelt in front of her. "I'm sorry." He brought the little girl into a hug, and she brightened instantly.

"It's okay." She smiled, hugging him back.

"Great..."

"Awww!" Luke teased with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you go play with Sarah?" Nick asked, near begged.

"I want to play with you." Clementine said.

"Who said I'm playing anything?"

"Will you play with me?" Clementine asked, cheeks turning a faint pink.

Nick sighed, "Play what?"

"Uh...Let's play bullshit?" Clementine said, tugging on his sleeve.

Shaking her off he spoke, "...Fine." He could get down with that.

"I'll play too!" Luke said.

* * *

><p>"Bullshit." Luke called.<p>

"Dammit!" Nick swore. Turning to Clementine, he swatted her little hand away from him. "Stop it!"

"Haha! I knew it!" Luke laughed as Nick took all the card.

"Luke, you're just calling on-" He stopped, once again turning to Clem. "STOP!" He snapped. "You're just calling on everyone!" He said to Luke.

"I know."

"You're an dumbass-" He said. "CLEM!" He yelled.

"Hm?" She smiled.

Reaching up, he took a hold of the child's hand. "Stop. Touching. My. Hair!"

"But it's so soft." Clementine giggled.

"I'm done. I'm done playing with you guys." Dropping his cards, Nick stormed from the room.

"Wait Nick!" Clementine called, chasing after him.

Luke watched them go before looking down at his cards. He had the most. Placing them all done he smiled, "I win!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>RavenHunter155: I can't really confirm or deny that. It would spoil it. But you might be right.<strong>_

_**Anyway. Thanks everyone for the reviews.**_


	8. Bedtime Bonding

**_Chapter 8: Bedtime Bonding_**

**_ENJOY._**

* * *

><p>Clementine stuck to him like glue. Everyone thought it was "cute" when they saw it, but it wasn't. He just wanted the kid to leave him alone!<p>

He couldn't help but get nervous when Clementine tried to get touchy with him. It was so strange. Clementine had never been so touchy-feely before but now the little girl was all over him.

And every morning the girl would ask "Where's Nick?". It was freaking him out.

He already had a 'stalker admirer', he didn't need Clementine to get overly attached and weird with him. "Clem. Luke was looking for you."

"You always say people are looking for me, but they're not."

"He really is." Nick lied, moving towards the door.

"I don't believe it." She ran up to him. "Where are you going?"

He tugged his hand from her grasp. "...For a walk."

"Can I come?" Clementine asked.

"No! I mean, I'm going to take a piss."

"Oh...I'll wait for you."

Please DON'T. "Clem, why don't you go hang out with Sarah and I'll come get you."

"Okay."

"Go ahead." He shooed her away. 'Get lost, kid'.

* * *

><p>"Nick!" Clementine dashed into the room, hoping into the man's arms.<p>

Nick's eye twitch in annoyance. "Oh my God..." He mumbled under his breath.

"What are you playing?" Clementine asked, reaching a hand up to touch Nick's hair.

"Poker." He grumbled, batting her hand away.

"I want to play!"

"You don't know how to play."

"You can teach me." She shifted in his lap, to look at his cards. Squinting in confusion, she asked, "How do you play?"

"Clem, why are you still awake?" Nick asked, ignoring her question.

"You forgot to come get me." Clementine buried her face into his shoulder.

Nick noticed Luke laughing and mouthed a "Shut up" to him.

He looked over to Pete, who wore a confused expression, hoping his uncle would help him.

"Clem," Pete uttered.

Clementine glance over to him. "Yes?"

"It's pretty late."

"And?"

"Isn't it time that you get to bed?" Pete asked.

Clementine shook her head. "I want to play with Nick." She hugged him tightly.

Pete placed his cards down. "You can play with him tomorrow."

Nick quickly shook his head no, shooting the older man a glare.

"Yeah, Clem. You have all day tomorrow." Luke laughed.

"Luke!" Nick snapped, sending him a glare.

"Go on, Clem." Pete said.

"...I don't want to!" Clementine cried, snuggling into Nick's arm.

"I'll read you a story." Luke suggested.

"I want Nick to read me a story."

Luke smirked and Pete turned to face Nick, "Nick?"

"Seriously?" Nick rolled his eyes. Looking down at the child in his arms as she sent him puppy dog eyes. "...Fine. Let's go."

She grinned, hopping off his lap. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him to his feet. Leading him upstairs.

Nick felt embarrassed as he heard Luke and Pete laughing. He sped up his pace, in order to get out of the room faster.

* * *

><p>"And they lived happily ever after. The end." He glanced down at Clementine to see the girl was fast asleep. Thank God.<p>

After forcing him to read two books, the girl had "insisted" that he tell her a story about two people falling in love and getting married. He made it as quick as possible,but luckily she didn't complain.

She was out like a light. The kid had a tight grip on his arm. He pulled himself out of it.

But as soon as he was free, she trapped him in another hug.

"Let go!" Nick growled, trying to push the child off him.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Came Sarah's sleepy voice.

"Sarah. A little help here?" He begged.

"...Sure." She gave a small smile and help him pull the girl off.

Nick opened his mouth to thank her, but Clementine's little arms were suddenly wrapped around him again.

"She must like you." Sarah yawned, closing her eyes.

"Sarah! Don't go back to sleep!" He said.

The girl ignored him.

"Nick?"

"Carlos...!" Nick cried, before muttering a soft, "Thank God."

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"...I'm...stuck." It was embarrassing to admit but he did anyway. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "Uh, Carlos?" Nick turned to Carlos who was standing in the doorway, just watching them.

Carlos smirked, "That's-"

"If you say it's cute, I swear..." Nick grumbled.

"She seems to be very comfortable with you." He said with a smile.

"Ya think?!" She was using him as a human pillow! "Just get her off." He groaned, pushing the child.

Must to his appreciation, Carlos came over and freed him of the kid's death grip. Gently tucking her in, he left the room. Nick looked down at the girl's innocent face, wondering how he could avoid her tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rebloxic: Why did I have to go back, just to make sure I didn't type that. Lol. I was like OMG. And checked right away.<strong>_

_**Anyways. Thanks for the reviews everybody. I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait today. I've been really stressed lately. I seriously just got home like twenty minutes ago. And I'm beat.**_


	9. Sick?

_**Chapter 9: Sick? **_

_**ENJOY.**_

* * *

><p>"What's up with you and Clem?" Luke laughed.<p>

"Don't get me started with her..." Nick huffed.

"She's gotten really clingy with you." Luke pointed out.

"Tell me about it! The kid hugs me every chance she gets!"

"You're warm?" Luke offered.

"She's always around me! And she's constantly touching me. It's driving me crazy." Nick complained.

"Pretend your sick." Luke said, with a shrug. "Maybe she'll leave you alone."

"That might be a good idea." Nick actually found the idea to be pretty smart. "Thanks Luke."

Luke smirked. "Of course, Nick."

* * *

><p>"Morning, Clem." Luke addressed the child.<p>

"Hey Luke." Clementine greeted back, "Where's Nick?"

"Haven't seen him." A sly grin crossed his face. "He wasn't feeling too good last night. Maybe you should go check up on him."

"Why?" She questioned, suspiciously.

"He is your boooyfriend." Luke teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Clementine cried.

"Right. Sorry. 'Future boyfriend'." Luke corrected himself.

Clementine blushed. "I'm going to go check on Nick!"

"Good luck, Clem!"

* * *

><p>Clementine knocked on the door, not getting a reply she turned the knob. "Nick? Are you awake?"<p>

"...H-Hey Clem..."

"Hi Nick. Are you going to get up today?"

Nick quickly faked a cough. "No. Sorry, Clem. I...I thought I caught a cold."

"Yeah. Luke told me I should check on you." She said.

Dammit Luke!

"Do you need anything?" Clementine asked, voice full of concern as she made her way over to the bed.

"No. I'm feeling terrible."

"You're really sick? Like really really sick?" Clementine asked with wide eyes full of worry. She reached out a hand to his forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"But my throat is killing me." Nick fibbed, placing a hand on his throat to make it more believable.

"I see." Clementine muttered, looking down sadly.

"Yeah. You should probably go, so you don't catch it." He said.

"Nah." Clementine protested. "I'll stay here and take care of you all day!"

"All day?" Nick asked, eyes wide.

"Yep."

"Ya know, Clem. I think I'm just gonna go to sleep."

"Okay. I'll be right here if you need me."

"On second thought, I'm feeling a lot better now."

"That was fast." She hopped into his bed squeezing him. "I'm glad you're feeling better!"

"Yeah...It's great." Nick gave the child an awkward pat on the back. "Clem, why are you always hugging me?"

"Umm...Because you're nice!"

"I'm nice?"

"Yeah!" Clementine nodded.

She really did like him. Maybe it wasn't so bad having her around. It was actually rather funny having her follow him around like a puppy.

"Nick," Clementine called pulling him out of his thoughts.

He noticed the kid was now laying beside him. "What?"

"How many kids do you want?"

"I never really thought about it." Nick admitted. "But now, I don't want none."

"If you met a pretty girl who loves you and you love her how many kids would you want?"

"I dunno."

"Hey, Nick?"

"Hm?"

"What was your first kiss like?"

Nick changed his mind. It wasn't too great having her around. She asked the weirdness questions. "Ain't ya a little too young to be asking that stuff?"

"No. I'm an adult."

"Are you now?"

"Yes."

"If you say so, kid." He said, slightly amused. "Clem, why aren't you hanging with Sarah?"

"I'd rather be with you." Clementine said. "Is that okay?"

"...I guess."

"Let's take a nap." Clementine yawned, snuggling closer to him.

He didn't know why. What was so great about him. "Fine, no hugging this time."

"Won't make any promises."

"I mean it."

"So do I."

"...Whatever."


	10. Sarah's Plan

_**Chapter 10: Sarah's plan**_

_**ENJOY.**_

* * *

><p>"Clementine."<p>

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play go fish?"

"I was going to play with Nick..." Clementine said.

Sarah felt jealousy go through her body. "You spent enough quality time with Nick."

"You think so?" She loved being around Nick. It made her happy.

"Yes. Let's play." Sarah sat the girl down, dealing out the cards.

"I don't really want to..." Clementine replied.

"Please?!" Sarah begged, giving the puppy dog eyes.

That always worked.

"Alright..." Clementine sighed allowing Sarah to deal her cards. "Let's ask Nick to play!" Clementine blurted out.

"NO!" Sarah yelled.

"Why not?" Clementine pouted.

"He hates this game, remember." Sarah said.

"Oh...yeah." Clementine said sadly.

"You should give him some space."

"But-"

Sarah continued, "If you don't he'll get annoyed."

Clementine didn't want him to get annoyed. She didn't understand, she was supposed to spend time with Nick, but if she spend too much time he would get annoyed? Love was so...complicated. "We've done everything though and he's not my boyfriend."

"Well, all that's left is to see if he likes you back."

Clementine smiled thoughtfully. "How are we going to do that?"

"A date." Sarah said simply.

"Date?!"

"Yep." Sarah answered, ignore the girl's attempts to protest. "You're going to write him a letter. But this time...tell him to meet you so you can reveal your identity."

"I...I can't." As great as it was to spend time with her crush, the thought of telling him she liked him made her incredibly nervous.

"It's the only way, Clem. If you don't you'll never know how he feels about you."

Clementine thought about it for a moment before agreeing. She wanted to know if he liked her too. "Okay...I'll do it." She nodded.

"Good. Write: "I've been your secret admirer for a while..."

* * *

><p>"Meet me tonight and I'll reveal my identity." Nick read out loud. "Whatever." It was probably Luke playing a joke on him.<p>

He'd just ignore it.

* * *

><p>"And at the end of the date...You'll get the kiss!" Sarah squealed.<p>

"Kiss?" Clementine asked in surprise.

"Yeah!" Sarah sighed happily. "It's gonna be amazing."

"D-Do I have to... kiss him?" Clementine stuttered.

"Of course you do! You always have to kiss your date goodbye." Sarah cried, rolling her eyes. "Sheesh...Haven't you learnt anything from Disney movies?!"

"But...But it's so embarrassing." Clementine complained.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Most people don't kiss on the first date anyway."

"So I don't have to?"

"No..." Sarah shrugged. "But bonus points if you do!" She exclaimed.

Clementine had a weird feeling. Were those the butterflies Sarah told her about? "Sarah, I don't...I don't want to do this anymore." She said.

"There's no turning back, Clem!" Sarah said.

"I can't do it. I'm too nervous." Clementine told her.

"Do you really want to call it off?" Sarah asked, arms crossed and a look of disappointment on her face.

"Yes." Clementine nodded.

"...Fine." Sarah replied, turning away from her.

"Thank you." Clementine sighed in relief.

"I guess you'll never know if he likes you back."

"I'm okay with that." Clementine said.

But Sarah wasn't. She needed Nick to tell Clementine how he felt, so she could finally have her friend back.  
>She would need help for this and she knew exactly who to go to.<p> 


	11. The Date

_**CHAPTER 11: The Date**_

_**ENJOY.**_

* * *

><p>"Ah, You must be Nicolas? You have a reservation for two, correct?"<p>

"What are you talking about?" Nick cocked an eyebrow. "You feeling okay, man?" He chuckled before he attempted to go into the kitchen, but Luke blocked his way.

"Give us a moment please. We're still readying your table. You came a bit early."

"What?" Nick asked, trying to get into the kitchen again.

Luke continued to deny him entrance. "Employees only."

"Look, Luke. I'm not in the mood. Just let me get my food and go." Nick said.

"No. Sorry, but you're not allowed in here." Luke shook his head.

"Why?" Nick asked, irritated with best friend's childish behavior.

"It's employees only." Luke repeated with a smile. "Read the sign."

He pointed to a piece of paper with the word "Employees only" Written on it in red crayon.

"Okay. You can come in, now." Nick quickly recognized Sarah's happy-go-lucky voice and wonderedwhat the hell was happening?

"Thank you, Sarah." Luke turned. "If you would follow me sir.

"What the hell is going on?" Nick snapped.

"Allow me to escort you to your table." Luke said, ignoring his outburst.

"Luke-"

"Here you are, sir." He grabbed Nick's arm, pulling him along.

Nick groaned. "Stop joking, man." He said. Still, he walked into the dining room, wondering what was going on.

"Here. Take a seat."

"What are you doing, Luke." Nick asked as his friend pulled out a chair and motioned for him to sit at the table.

"Just sit down."

Nick did as he was told.

"Someone will be with you shortly." Luke called, as he walked out of the room.

Nick sat in confusion. After a few moments the door opened. Nick looked over to see Clementine and Sarah. Sarah had her hands over Clementine's eyes, keeping them covered as she walked the girl over to the table, seating her across from Nick.

"A waiter will be with you shortly!" Sarah beamed, before skipping from the room.

"Huh?" Clementine seemed confused as well, but she quickly realized what was happening, "Sarah! Sarah, why are you doing this to me?!"

"Have any idea what's going on?" Nick asked.

"Uh-uh." Clementine quickly shook her head.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Luke said, reentering the room, "Can I start you two off with some water?"

"Luke! You forget to bring them the menu!" Sarah yelled from the other room.

"Oh right!" He cried, placing the cups down. "I'll be right back."

"What the hell is going on?" Nick asked again.

Clementine only shook her head in response.

"Your menus," Luke said, handing them each a paper with drawings doodled all over it. "I'll leave you to decide." He said, backing out of the room.

"Soooo...how are you?" Nick asked.

"Okay..." Clementine muttered.

He looked over to Clem noticing the girl was avoiding his gaze. "That's good..." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Clementine nodded.

"This is weird isn't it?"

Clementine gave another nod, still refusing to meet his eyes.

Sarah slide over to the table. "Hi, do you know what you want?"

"Umm...What's this?" Clementine asked, pointed to one of the drawings.

Sarah leaned over to take a look. "That's spaghetti, Clem." Sarah said.

"Really?!" Clementine asked, surprised. "That's supposed to be spaghetti?!"

"Yes!" Sarah stressed. "Can't you tell? Here's the meatballs!" She pointed.

"Those are meatballs?" Clementine continued.

"ANYWAY! Have you decided on your meal?"

Nick decided to play along. "So you don't have spaghetti?"

"Nope."

"But it says so on the menu." Nick pointed out. "Why did you draw stuff you don't even have?"

"I just did what Luke told me to do!" Sarah pouted. "Scratch all that off! The only thing we're serving tonight is porridge."

"What?"

"That's it. Would you like some, sir?" Sarah beamed.

"Uh...Sure." Nick sighed.

"And how about your date?" Sarah asked.

"D-D-Date?!" Clementine stammered.

"She is not my date." Nick said.

"Two bowls of porridge coming right up!" Sarah yelled, running from the room.

Sarah raced out of the room and they could hear her and Luke argue from the other room. "I told you they'd ask for the stuff on the menu!"

"How'd you know?" Came Luke's voice.

"Because! It's on the MENU!" Sarah replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Just go give them their food!"

The could hear Luke muttering under his breath as he walked into the room. "Here you are, sir." He placed a bowl in front of Nick before moving over to Clementine. "Here you go, madam. You two love-birds have a nice time now." He winked, leaving the two alone.

"Love-birds?" Nick asked.

Looking over at Clementine, who's face was red, he put two and two together. Nick felt his face heat up from embarrassment as he glanced over to the girl. "Clem,"

"Y-Yes?"

"You're the secret admirer, aren't you?" Was that why she had gotten so touchy? Was she trying to flirt with him?

He thought she would try to deny it, but instead, the girl's face turned a bright red and she gave a small nod.

"You wrote those notes?" He asked.

"Those..Those weren't for you...It was...for someone else." She said, but her look on her face was like reading a book.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"...Someone."

"Some other guy named Nick?"

"...Shut up." Clementine said, defeated.

Clementine was a very smart child, able to hold her own in even the most complicated of conversations. Yes, she was mature as hell, but she was still just a kid. "Look, Clem, I'm flattered and all, but you're just a kid.

"I'm not a kid." Clementine said.

"You are a kid." Nick replied.

"I am NOT."

"Look, mentally you ain't, but in all other aspects you ARE a kid."

"I am NOT a KID! Stop calling me that!" Clementine spat.

"Clem, even if you think you're not...I DON'T like you that way." Nick said, hoping she'd understand.

"Why?" She whimpered.

"Clem-" He tried to calm the little girl before things went bad.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Clementine questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hmm?"

"You're in love with someone else."

"Clementine-"

She slammed her hands on the table and demanded to know who. "Tell me who it is!"

"Would you stop it?! There's no-one else." Nick shook his head.

"It's Luke, isn't it?" Clementine glared at him.

"What?!"

"It is! I knew it!" Clementine cried. "I can't believe it. I hate Luk-

"NO. No no no no NO!" Nick denied. "Clem, I can assure I'm not in love with anyone."

"Then why don't you like me?" She asked. She didn't understand. If he wasn't in love with someone else, then why didn't he give her a chance?

"Clem, you're a little fucking kid." Nick stressed.

"I. Am. Not. A little kid!" Clementine snapped.

"Okay...But you're still a kid."

"I don't care." She pouted. "I really, really like you."

With a sigh, Nick spoke, "Thanks Clem." As awkward as it was to hear her say that, he thought it was a little cute. "I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're a good kid."

"Oh..." She sounded disappointed.

"Clem, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just..." She stood, turning away from him, suddenly feeling annoyed."Just forget about it."

"Clem-"

"It doesn't matter okay!" Clementine yelled, sniffing.

"It does matter if it's making you upset." She didn't answer. "Clementine, please."

"I don't w-wanna talk to y-you anymore..." She said before breaking into sobs.

"Clem, I'm sorry." He hadn't wanted to make the kid cry. Now he was feeling terrible.

She shook her head, muttering, "Just f-forget it..." She wished she were older. Maybe then Nick would like her back.

"Wait." Nick grabbed her hand before she could leave the room.

"What?"

"You didn't even finish eating yet."

"I'm not hungry." She tried to shake his hand off her wrist, but he wouldn't let go. "Let go."

"No." Nick refused, a stern look on his face. "What about our date?" He asked.

"It's stupid. You even think so yourself. " Clementine replied, still trying to shake him off.

"I never said it was stupid." Nick said. The kid was putting words into his mouth. As much as he didn't want to do this, he wasn't going to be a dick and break the little girl's heart.

"You didn't have to. You're thinking it." Clementine snapped. "Let me go!"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Nick asked, ignore her orders to release her.

"Because you're 'you'." She answered. "Get off. Get off me!"

"What? So you're just gonna ditch me?" Nick chuckled. "Am I really such a crappy date?"

Clementine's eyes widened and she blushed, struggles stopping as her gaze falls to the floor. "N-No."

"Then, sit back down."

"But...you don't want to be my boyfriend." Clementine said sadly.

"Don't mean I can't be your friend." He led her back to her seat, sitting her down. "Comfortable?"

Clementine nodded, nervously, face bright red.

"Good."

"Nick-"

"Go on and eat...Or would you like me to feed you?"

She sent him a glare at that. "That's not funny." Was he trying to treat her like a baby?

"It wasn't a joke." Nick replied, although he was laughing on the inside at the child's expression.

"I'm not a baby." She voiced.

"I know you're not." Nick chuckled.

"You're a weirdo."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Clementine giggled and Nick smiled a little.

* * *

><p>The two ended up talking way pass dinner and Clementine found herself feeling happy that their date was going so well.<p>

"That was pretty fun..." Nick uttered.

"It was..." Clementine nodded.

"So... We're cool?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. We're cool."

"You're not gonna stop talkin' to me?"

"No."

"And ya don't hate me anymore?"

"I never hated you." Clementine said. "I'm in love with you, how could I hate you?"

"Riiiight..." He was feeling creeped out again. This little girl was in love with him. He decided it would be best to change the subject. "You should probably get to bed now,"

"I guess..." She looked sad again, "Night Nick."

"Wait a Sec, Clem." Nick called.

"What?"

"I don't let my fans go without 'one'." He said.

Clementine stared up at the man, confusion on her face. "One what?"

"You'll see."

He moved closer to her. And the realization of what he was talking about hit Clementine like a train.

She suddenly felt giddy and nervous at the same time. It was "Disney" time!

Clementine felt her body go stiff as she let her eyes observe each end of his beautiful lips. Her heart began to race as he took his first step towards her and it was as if her body knew what would happen next, but, her mind was still trying to play catch-up.

Nick leaned down to her, placing his right hand on the girl's shoulder, while his left hand seemed to be still, as if he was wondering whether or not he should pull her in close. The situation was awkward to him. He had never had a girl so young crush on him before. And it was completely weird.

In that moment all Clem wanted was to stay like this. She wanted to be near Nick, to be held by her crush, the man that she had fallen in love with. She had only dreamed of a night like this one and now, here she was.

She leaned in closer to him, gently brushing against him. She felt him tense up and she was unsure why. She didn't know what to do, but it felt nice being held like this. Now, she wanted to take that next step. She wanted the kiss. Before she could take that step, she felt his left hand finally move. He had finally decided what he wanted to do with her.

Closing her eyes, Clem waited in anticipation, wondering how his lips would feel on hers. His left hand gently slid down the right side of Clementine's face and she nudged her head deeper into his palm. She felt her heart pound quickly as a strange intensity began to fill the atmosphere. She was ready for this kiss. She could feel his breath against her face and her mind started to go crazy with hope.

'Just kiss me already!' She thought.

And in that split second it was as if he read her mind, however his lips were not placed where she had expected him to place them. Instead, they were touching the middle of her forehead as his chin rested in between her eyebrows. Clementine was shocked. No. She was frustrated, she could not believe that he had gotten her so worked up, just to do...that. That wasn't how it went in Disney movies! Well...except for the little mermaid, she didn't even get the kiss, but whatever! Irritated, she raised her hands to his face and pulled his head down towards her own, pushing her lips onto his.

She didn't know what to expect at first since she had never kissed anyone before, but, it seemed to be more exciting than the kisses she used to get from her family. Satisfied, Clem pulled away, cheeks flushed.

Nick met her eyes, a shocked expression on his face. Clementine only offered a shy smile.

Nick was so surprised by the child's actions, he could barely manage to get her name pass his lips. "C-Clementine?"

"That was gross..." Clementine gagged a little before smirking.

"You kissed me!" Nick defended.

"Doesn't make it any less gross."

"Whatever."

"So how was it?" Sarah squealed, barging into the kitchen.

"Sarah? Luke?" Nick shot his friend a glare, gently shoving Clementine away from him.

"How was the kiss?" Sarah asked.

"You saw that?" Clementine questioned back.

Both her and Nick were red from embarrassment.

"Yep. How was it?" Sarah asked again, tugging on Clem in her excitement.

"It was super disgusting." Clementine said, using the back of her hand to wipe her lips.

"How long were you guys watching?" Nick asked.

"It's okay, Clem." Luke gave the girl a pat, ignoring Nick's question. "We'll find you some mouth wash."

"She kissed me. I'm the one who needs the mouthwash." Nick said.

Clementine stuck her tongue out at the man.


	12. The End

_**Chapter 12: The End**_

_**ENJOY.**_

* * *

><p>"Nick..."<p>

"What?"

"Can I..." She trailed off, but he knew what she wanted.

"Fine." He groaned. "Just for tonight, okay?"

She nodded happily, hoping into the bed beside him.

She blushed a little, burying her face into the pillow, as memories of the kiss flashed through her head.

"You okay, kid?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Kid. That word made her remember their talk from earlier...Even if he did see her as just a little girl, that did not make her want him any less- in fact the kiss had only made her yearn for him even more.

"Hey, Clem,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go kissing any other guys, okay?" He said, suddenly feeling super protective over the girl. Clementine was way too young to be kissing boys.

"...I won't." Clementine said quietly.

Noting her slight hesitation, Nick spoke, "Ya gotta promise me."

"I pinky promise."

The two locked pinkies.

"Good." He smiled. "Not until your thirty-five."

"I don't know about that." Clementine yawned.

"Then you better warn them that I have a riffle."

Clementine giggled, snuggling close to him. He tensed for a second, but allowed it. He lay beside her as the little girl closed her eyes.

"Night, Clem."

"Goodnight, Nick."

Nick was all she needed, even if it was only as a friend.

She didn't plan to give up this crush anytime soon though.

Maybe Nick would be willing to wait for her to grow up. And maybe when she was all grown up he'd be the one giving her the kiss. She could wait. Because it would be worth it.

A small smile played on Clementine's lips as she drifted off.

She'd keep her fingers crossed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Congratulations<em>**_**, you've made it to the end. I hope you guys liked the story.**_

_**I'm debating on if I should write a sequel for this or not. Tell me what you guys think. **_

_**Thank you so much for reading. And all the reviews. Holy crap I was surprised. I really appreciate it.**_


End file.
